


The Winchester Treasure

by BlackCrow1886



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCrow1886/pseuds/BlackCrow1886
Summary: Anne-Marie is the younger sister of Dean and Sam Winchester. This chronicles the siblings' journey throughout the series.





	The Winchester Treasure

The motel room was dark, every light shut off and the curtains drawn. A little girl slept next to her eldest brother, while the middle child, another boy, slept in the twin bed beside theirs. Salt covered the windowsill, a line of it also in front of the door. The man who put them there was gone, miles away from his sleeping children. Though one child was not sleeping. At least, not anymore.

The small, blonde girl had opened her eyes at the presence of her friend, who came to visit her nearly every night. The light was mesmerizing; flitting around above her, flickering. It was almost like smoke, glowing from the inside out, conglomerated into a playful blue ball turning somersaults and flying in circles above her head. She reached up towards it, but her small arms were not long enough to reach the light as it went higher, just slightly out of her reach. The air around it was cold and yet warm, like a soft breeze in the summer.

Once she lowered her arms back to her sides, the angel slowly came closer to her, and then drifted toward the end of the bed. As it did, it ran into the short bedpost and dimmed a bit. She giggled, covering her mouth with her tiny hands so as not to wake her brother, who shifted beside her.

Sam and Dean were not aware of the existence of their protector, but Mary-Anne was. She saw him frequently and played with him as often as she could. This blue light was her favorite visitor. There were others that also came; a stiff white ball of light who simply stood at the side of whatever door led to their current living arrangements, and a light grey light who circled above her, as though on guard. She didn’t like the other two;they were boring. The blue light was her friend, and she’d been seeing him as long as she could remember.

Dean made a noise in his sleep beside her, and the blue light flew at seemingly the speed of light under the bed to hide itself. Mary-Anne wondered why _she_ was allowed to see the angel and not her brothers. Maybe it was like fairies; you could only see them if you believed. She’d tried to tell her father and eldest brother about the angels since she could speak. _“Mommy was right, angels watch over us,”_ but they brushed it off every time.

Soon, the youngest Winchester began to grow sleepy, and the light dimmed in order to allow her slumber.

Mary-Anne would wonder when she got a older where the lights went. They stopped visiting after a while, or at least, she couldn’t see them anymore. Eventually, she just started to believe they were her imagination, or a distant dream, even though she was able to see a lot of things others couldn’t. Like the future.

She swore for a while she could still feel a protective presence but got too busy to notice it when she began hunting like her father and brothers did. It would be years before she saw the blue light again, coming from the eyes of a man standing before her in a barn.

For now, she settled in the passenger seat of the 1967 Impala, and watched the sign for Silicon Valley, California disappear behind them.


End file.
